Unrequited Until Further Notice
by WhenISayVolYouSayTron
Summary: Cordelia thought that Prince Chrom of Ylisse would never do anything but drool over Robin and manage to show up at the most inconvenient of times, but one idiotic bet later and she's wondering how much this future exalt really noticed her. Rated T for mild language, violence, and (possible) slight themes.


**A/N: Cordelia is my favorite Awakening character and so I really wanted to write something for her. I'm admittedly flying by the seat of my pants at this point and hoping for the best. I tried to make this comedic-ish, at least for the first couple chapters, just to lighten to mood, but when it starts getting more serious I promise I'll stop making Cordelia such a salty individual. But honestly I love her as a sarcastic, easily embarrassed, hotheaded person and I'm so excited to explore more of her character. I have no idea how long this will be, hopefully as much as, if not more, fifteen chapters. Feedback is appreciated. Now I'm just rambling, so please, enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

Her beauty was surpassed by few, her strength matched by no one in her training class, and her talent obvious to anyone lucky enough to see her in action. So why was it so hard for one person to notice her?

Cordelia sighed. Ever since she was nine years old, she wanted nothing more than to be a pegasus knight for Ylisse, fighting for her exalt, her pride, and her family. But, she couldn't deny, that was the year she'd also seen _him_.

 _Him_ was Prince Chrom, the exalt's younger brother, exactly Cordelia's age to be sure. Cordelia could still see that day in her mind's eye as he yanked his toddler sister through the throngs of Ylissan subjects. Even something as simple as guiding his crying sibling seemed to put a determined look on his face that Cordelia had seen nowhere else, and she watched him with hungry, curious eyes.

Then, for a split second, he turned. His eyes were the same color as the cobalt of his hair, made brighter by the sun, high over Ylisse. They met hers for a fraction of time, but it felt like an eternity. And all too soon, the crowd swallowed him up. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't see him anymore.

Although he was gone, she could still remember him clearly. His face, his walk, and especially that _look_ was burned into her brain like a blacksmith's branding iron. When she had told her best friend, Sumia, all she had gotten was a weird look and a giggle. Nonetheless, Cordelia couldn't help but notice Sumia's cheeks flush a suspicious shade of red when Prince Chrom was mentioned.

And now Chrom, her Chrom, was ogling Robin, that scruffy tactician. Nothing made her angrier. She'd placed top in her training, graduated earlier than the rest of her class, and become one of the highest commanding knights in the Ylissan army, but the great Prince Chrom couldn't keep his eyes off the strangely beautiful braniac that he'd picked up off the streets.

She couldn't stand it. She absolutely couldn't _stand it_. Which was silly, Chrom wasn't hers, and probably never would be. Except it still made her blood boil. He was one step from feeding Robin across the table at meals, and Cordelia felt like she couldn't stomach such a disgrace.

"Watch out for Cordelia, she's got that look on her face again." Gaius whispered as she passed.

"I wouldn't want to be on the business end of _that_ spear." Vaike commented.

Virion laughed. "I personally would not mind, as long as I could see her sweet face across from me." He sighed passionately.

"Gods, I swear, one day he'll find his way there and it won't be as sweet as he thinks." Cordelia muttered, but the boys didn't notice. They were too busy commenting on something, most likely about how her armor showed off her figure, or some other stupid conversation. Disgusting.

"He's just being nice, Cordelia." Sumia smiled shyly at her friend. Cordelia glanced at her in surprise, blushing. She had been so preoccupied with her Chrom dilemma; she'd forgotten Sumia had even been walking with her. "It would do you good to take a compliment every once in a while."

Cordelia shook her head. "If they want to say something about my fighting, fine, but the next time they mention my butt-"

"Cordelia! Sumia! There you are!"

Oh. My. Gods. Cordelia found herself staring straight into the eyes she had just been dreaming about. If she had been blushing before, her face was most likely as red as her hair at this point. _Please, gods, just strike me down where I stand right here and now._

"Was I…um…interrupting any important discussion?" Chrom smiled, but not the good kind. More of the this-woman-is-insane variety. How lovely.

"Not at all, captain." Sumia piped up, obviously trying to swoop in and save Cordelia from her imminent demise. Poor Sumia had no idea it was much, much too late.

"Great!" Chrom was clearly trying to avoid Cordelia's eyes. "Well, I just wanted to let you know about the tactical meeting tonight…"

Cordelia wished she could say she was paying attention, but in all honesty, she was replaying the last couple minutes over and over again in her mind like a terrible nightmare. Why was it that Chrom had to catch her at the worst times? Last week she had been face first in mud after getting bucked off her pegasus when he'd conveniently dropped by the training grounds for practice. What was next? Accidentally walking into camp naked?

"Cordelia? Did you hear me?"

Chrom was staring at her expectantly, expecting the answer to a question she hadn't heard. Gods, could this day get any worse?

"I…um…" Cordelia had never choked up on her words before, but today seemed to be one of terrible firsts.

Sumia laughed nervously. "She'll be there. We both will, captain."

Chrom nodded, shooting Cordelia a concerned look. "I fear you've spent too much time in the sun, Cordelia. Perhaps dropping out of training for the day would do you some good."

"Thank you for your concern, Captain Chrom, she should be fine."

Cordelia squeaked in agreement.

Chrom took this as his cue to leave. With an awkward wave, he brushed past Sumia, unintentionally releasing Cordelia from the viper-like crushing weight on her chest.

"He just wanted to let us know we have a tactical meeting tonight after dinner." Sumia informed Cordelia, glancing behind her after the prince.

"I can't go." Cordelia hissed, shooting daggers at a startled Sumia. "I made a complete fool of myself, what will he think of me?!"

Sumia shook her head. "It wasn't so bad Cor-"

" _Not so bad?_ " Cordelia interrupted incredulously. "Were we even in the same conversation?"

"Chrom is so busy these days, he probably thought nothing of it." Sumia pressed.

Cordelia sighed. Sumia meant well, but she could not have been more wrong

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Cordelia, are you feeling any better?" Chrom asked as she stepped into the meeting tent that night. Only deep breathing exercises and a good internal cry had even gotten her this far, and she was afraid she would panic and run at any moment.

"I'm fine, Captain, thank you for your concern."

Chrom smiled. "Are you kidding? You're one of our best fighters, it wouldn't do to have you off the battlefield at such a crucial time." He glanced at the white haired female tactician, who was sitting at the table already looking over maps. "Right, Robin?"

Robin glanced up, smiling warmly at Cordelia. For a split second, she felt bad for thinking so terribly of the woman. After all, it wasn't her fault that she had captured Chrom's attention. But one look at the admiration that was clear in Chrom's eyes and she was back to square one. "Yes! You're incredibly skilled, Cordelia, I hope you know."

"Thank you." Cordelia forced through her teeth. Robin gave her a wary look before turning back to her maps.

"Yup. Old Cordy's a real knockout." Vaike raised his eyebrows.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Vaike."

"Teach tested, Teach approved." Vaike said sagely.

Gaius cackled from his spot next to Sully. "You kiddin' me? If you could land a date with Cordelia, I'd let you have my entire candy stash."

"What? No!" Cordelia cried, afraid of where this was going.

"It's a deal, G-man."

Gaius reached across the table and shook Vaike's hand, much to Cordelia's dismay. "Never call me that again."

"I'm not just some horse you can buy and sell, Gaius, you idiot!" Cordelia all but screamed.

"Kitten's got claws!" Vaike snorted.

"Hell yeah I do, and I'm about to maul open your face, Vaike!" Cordelia reached for her spear and Sully hooted.

Miriel rolled her eyes. "How are we supposed to win any battle with these heathens around?"

Maribelle tsked. "Ugh. These disgusting ogres are making me dreadfully queasy. Really."

"Shouldn't there be a time span in which you have to get a date with Cordelia?" Ricken reasoned. Cordelia groaned.

"The kid's not wrong…" Gaius tapped his chin. "Can we make it three weeks?"

"Really, everyone, as much as I'd love to see Vaike score Cordelia, shouldn't we be discussing strategy?" Kellam asked. Everyone in the room turned to stare at him and he blushed. "What? I've been here the whole time."

Robin nodded. "I've got a couple ideas…"

"By all means, let's hear them." Frederick nodded for Robin to continue.

Cordelia watched everyone gather around Robin's notes with a horrified expression. She wasn't sure what exactly had just happened, but she was sure whatever it would lead to was about as productive, and upsetting, as watching Chrom drool all over the oblivious tactician.

 **A/N: I have to admit, I like the length of this chapter. It only took me about an hour and a half to write and edit and I think I want to make each about this length and maybe even longer. I like to give you guys a lot to read before I crank out the next one. Hopefully it will be out soon, but I also want to work on some Harry Potter and Your Lie in April fanfiction in the meantime, so this project may be on hold for a week or two. Unless I get completely addicted to it and knock out the first five chapters in a couple days. I also need to plan which chapter in the game this corresponds with because, really, no time line has been set in this chapter and it needs to be. I'm not looking forward to writing battles, though. God, save me. :')**


End file.
